What happened last night Wally?
by dibs4ever
Summary: After a long hard mission, the team decides to have little fun and relieve some stress with some alcohol. When they wake up with foggy memories and headaches the team turns to the only one who can give them answers, the only one who cant get drunk no matter how much he drinks..."What happened last night Wally?"
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a 2 or 3 chapter story, depending on the reviews it may be more so let me know what you think, Thank you for taking your time to read my story and I hope that you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned**

Barbra groaned as she began to wake up, quickly realizing that she was on the living room floor of the cave ,she felt weight on her body and opened her eyes to see Dick or Nightwing still asleep hugging her close to him, she freed her arms then pushed his chest "Wing get off of me" she grumbled.

Dick nuzzled his face into her neck "Babs 5 more minutes" he mumbled then quickly shot up ""Babs...ughhh Batgirl why are we...what are you" he spoke quickly rolling off of her embarrassed. They both sat up and looked around the living room, Connor and M'gann laid passed out on one end of the couch, Aqualad and Aquagirl slept on the other side and Artemis was curled up on the recliner they both looked at each other mentally communicating "what happened last night?"

"Morning sleepy heads" they both turned to see Wally in the kitchen leaning up against the counter eating a breakfast burrito.

"What happened last night?" Dick asked rubbing the back of his neck, he felt something, looking down he realized he was wearing a collar and with a leash attached to it he looked over at Barbara who was also wearing one "Wally why are we wearing leashes?" Nightwing asked suspiciously holding up the blue leash that he was wearing in one hand and pointing to Barbara with his other hand.

"You try being the only sober one, trying to keep 7 drunk people under control" Wally spoke with a mouth full of food. Barbara and Dick both gave him a confused look "You two kept trying to do the whole ninja thing, which you know I hate, every time I turned around you both were either hiding or flipping off shit, on top of that Superboy was lifting everything up off the ground, Mgann kept insisting she wasn't drunk and wanted to start cooking, Aqualad and Aquagirl were trying to leave the cave to go swimming in the ocean and Artemis was all over me" he explained

Barbara and Dick walked toward the counter, taking off the leashes as they did so" And leashes were the best option?" Barbara asked as they laid them on the counter and took a seat on the bar stools

"Yeah KF I know you tell me I'm a dog, but I didn't think you meant it literally" Dick glared at him

Wally nodded "yeah, it kept you guys close to me and prevented you from running off, while I controlled everyone else, I felt like instead of having 7 people in their late teens and early 20s I was taking care of 7 toddlers by myself" he laughed

Dick walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Advil and a bottle of water to help aid the hang over headache, he took 2 pills, then took a swig of water before handing both bottles over to Batgirl who copied the same process.

"Since you're the only one who can't get drunk do you care to share with us what all happened?" Dick asked

Wally nodded "Oh don't worry I had the security cameras on and already took the privilege of grabbing the footage, so once everyone is awake we will watch some morning entertainment on the TV" he said with a grin as he flashed the memory card to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tha **nk You, Thank You, Thank You so much everyone for all the amazing reviews, I was really not expecting this at all, I am so happy that you all are enjoying and I will do my best to continue to please you all, I am always open to suggestions and I would love for you to read my other stories and for you to let me know what you think about them, I try to update all my stories at least once a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics or any of their characters mentioned.**

"Alright are you guys ready for this?" Wally asked once everyone was fully awake.

The team members hesitantly nodded as Wally slipped the memory card into the TV he moved to sit between Artemis and Nightwing. "Okay so I started the footage around the time you guys started acting a little out of character, this is about halfway through the game of never have I ever." He explained he pushed the start button and turned up the volume as it began to play.

"Never have I ever kissed a team member" Mgann said all of the team members took a sip of their drink. Next Wally spoke up "never have I ever kissed a team member in their secret Id and their hero Id without knowing it was the same person" he said Batgirl was the only one who took a drink. Artemis stopped the video, everyone except Nightwing looked at her "want to tell us who?" Artemis asked with a grin

Batgirl laughed "no, but I'm sure you all have an idea of which team member it is so there's no need to share" she explained they all nodded and agreed then restarted the video

"Awe damn, is anyone else out of beer?" Nightwing asked as he pushed himself up everyone accept Mgann nodded "alright well were all out, let's do some shots" Nightwing held up a large bottle of vodka when he walked back over to everyone else he passed out a shot glass to everyone.

"Okay there we go now let's keep this game going" Connor spoke up it was nice to see the Kryptonian letting lose 45 minutes later the bottle was almost empty and the game had since been forgotten, everyone was starting to walk around Wally stayed on the floor with Artemis, Connor and Mgann. He looked away when Connor and Mgann began to make out

"Well I guess we know they still have feelings for each other" Wally smirked at Artemis who looked at him and grinned "oh I know that look" he said flirtatiously she quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips he kissed back till there was a crash "what was that?" Wally asked pulling away as Artemis continued to plant kisses all over his face "or better question who was that" he pushed Artemis back gently and stood up "you two cut it out" Wally ordered Connor and Mgann pulling them apart as he went to investigate the cause of the crash.

He walked into the kitchen and couldn't find nothing, so he walked down the hall still nothing, he looked in the training room where Tula and Kladur were sitting against the wall sipping on some wine, figures they'd be the classy ones

He heard another crash "I swear that noise is coming from the kitchen" Wally said to himself he walked back into the kitchen and look around there still appeared to be nothing. Finally he heard a noise coming from the top cabinet he reached up and opened both doors to see Nightwing and Batgirl squished inside "What are you two doing " he asked very confused

"Nuffin" Nightwing retorted

Wally felt a pair of arms snake around him "Walrus you came back I thought you left me forever handsome" she ran her hands sloppily along his chest

"Not now Arty I gotta get our friends, see" Wally spoke as if he was speaking to a young child and pointed up toward the other two.

Artemis giggled "look they wove each other...do you two love each other?" She smiled and kissed Wally's temple

"Get down down you two you're going to hurt yourself or something" Wally ordered Nightwing and Batgirl exchanged glances before Nightwing moved and jumped onto the counter then stood,

Knowing Dick for so many years Kid Flash knew exactly what He was thinking about doing "No , you are in no condition to be flipping" Wally ordered

Nightwing sent him the bat glare "don't tell him what to do" Batgirl fought back she was now standing next to Dick

Artemis hugged Wally squeezing his arms together "Wally Walrus, why are you ignoring me I love you!" She whined

The sound of Mgann screaming could be heard throughout the mountain "ughh what could that be?" Wally squirmed out of Artemis grasp and kissed her forehead "I love you babe but I'm kinda busy right now, make sure they don't jump okay" he told her then looked at Nightwing and Batgirl who were still standing on the counter as if they were standing on a building patrolling Gotham "you two STAY" he ordered then sped off to the living room to see why Mgann was screaming

"Mgann is something wrong?" He asked he looked to see her sitting on the couch which was no longer on the floor. Connor was lifting it up and down "Connor put the couch down" Wally said slowly not wanting to aggravate him. Surprisingly Connor smiled and set the couch down then walked forward Wally braced himself for whatever the moody Kryptonian may do, but he wasn't prepared for Connor to hug him "what are you doing" Wally mumbled from the tight hold he was currently in.

Connor released him "I just want to say thank you from getting me out of that lab so many years ago, your awesome" he smiled which was weird in its own sense

"Umm you welcome" Wally awkwardly replied

"Where is the old Robin I got to tell him thanks too" he grinned

"Kitchen" Wally rose an eyebrow and pointed toward the direction of the kitchen he decided to follow behind him. When they reached the kitchen Nightwing and Batgirl were nowhere to be seen.

"WALLY!" Artemis cheered

Wally couldn't stop the amused smile on his face but quickly became serious again, "Artemis I thought I told you to keep an eye on Batgirl and Nightwing, where are they?" he asked quickly worried about where the Batkid's might be next.

"I'm so sorry Walrus, they went down the hall please don't be mad at me" she begged with tears in her eyes

Wally sighed and hugged her for a second "I'm not mad at you, just please don't call me Walrus" he asked

Artemis giggled "Nope I like it, I think it's your new nickname Walrus, Walrus WALLLLLLLRUSSSSS!" she laughed again and bopped his nose

Wally heard a loud bang and looked over to see Connor holding the fridge over his head.

"Superboy what are you doing!" Wally asked slightly panicked

"Looking for Nightwing, you know how he likes to hide he could be anywhere and I really need to tell him Thank you!" Connor explained as he set the fridge back down.

Wally shook his head "your right we do need to find the two of them before they do something, you two come with me so I can keep an eye on you" he said simply but as they began their search they heard the sound of music coming from the direction of the training room. "Change of plans were going to see what that is" Wally turned around with Artemis clinging onto his shirt and Connor following behind them

"What about Nightwing" Connor whined

Wally shook his head "We will find him, after I see what the hell Kladur and Tula are doing" Wally grumbled

Superboy nodded "Oh good I need to tell Aqualad Thank you too, cause he was there when you all rescued me" Connor smiled which still freaked Wally out in 4 years he had never seen Connor smile as much as he had in the past 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am absolutely blown away by the reviews! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that I see people are enjoying my story! Please keep them coming I will continue to try and update at least once a week I currently have 3 Young Justice stories the I try to update weakly so if you'd like check them out and review them as well. I hope that you enjoy and thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC comics or any of their characters mentioned below.**

Wally walked in and saw the 2 Atlantians standing in front of the large computer on YouTube "What are you doing" Wally asked

"Karaoke my friend" Kladur explained as he hooked up a microphone

Wally moved to step forward, but was being held back by Artemis clinging onto his shirt "Arty let go" he said slightly irritated

"No I wanna SMELL you!" Artemis retorted

Wally sighed and shrugged off his jacket, he tossed it to her "Here smell this" he said quickly and moved to Kladur who was handing a microphone to Tula

"Have a little fun Kid Flash" Tula smiled

Wally shook his head "Okay I guess you two doing Karaoke isn't the worst thing, have you seen Nightwing or Batgirl?" He questioned

Tula shook her head

"Please my friend stay and watch us sing" Kladur begged

Wally looked over his shoulder Connor was wondering around the room probably still looking for Nightwing, while Artemis was standing still hugging his jacket tightly "Fine 1 song then I have to find the Bats" the song began playing and Wally couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he heard the choice song

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake, you dream about going up there but that is a big mistake" Tula sang

"Just look look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor such wonderful things around you what else are you looking for" Kladur sang wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Under the Sea, Under the Sea" They sang together Wally shook his head, they were really off key.

He was pulled away from the song when he heard a laugh echo through the room, it was a familiar laugh "Shit dude what are you doing now" he whispered to himself he looked at the 4 others who were occupied and snuck out of the room, he'd be able to find the two Batkids easier by himself. He searched until he reached the gym and found them. "Batgirl what are you doing?" He asked panicked she was currently standing on the pillars close to the ceiling about 20 feet up in the air, she wobbly walked across it like it was a balance beam

"Relax KF, Babs and I do this all the time" Nightwing grinned from where he was standing, he leaned up against Wally for support when he lost his own balance

"Yeah when you aren't drunk, right now she could get hurt" he told Dick giving him a slight shove to move him off of him.

"Come on BG let me help you down" Wally looked around trying to figure out how she got up there to begin with, suddenly an arrow came flying past him missing his face by less than an inch.

Wally quickly turned to see Nightwing holding Artemis' bow with a grappling arrow connected to it "What the hell! You could have hit me in the face, and why do you have Artemis bow?" Kid Flash asked aggravated, he tried to grab it away from Dick but he pulled it back

"Relax Wallace, Spartacus don't care if I use her bow, asides I gots to get ma best gurl down man" Dick looked lovingly up at the pillar where Barbara was then moved, to pull himself up to the pillar using the line. He stood next to her he proudly placed his hands on his hips, he let out a loud cackle before speaking loudly "I am vigilance, I am the night...I am BATMAN!" He shouted before laughing hysterically Batgirl began to laugh as well causing her to stumble forward and fall.

Wally gasped and quickly super sped catching the Bat just in time then setting her down gently.

"That was tho much fun thank you WALL Wall" Barbara giggled falling into him he held onto her preventing her from falling over

"Hey you let go uh her she's mine" Dick jumped down doing a very sloppy flip but surprisingly landed on his feet he pulled Barbara away

"Dude chill, besides you two aren't even together you constantly deny having feelings for her" Wally defended himself

"Pixie Boots can do whatever he wants Wally!" Barbara said sticking her tongue out at Wally and wrapping her arms around Nightwing

"I never said he couldn't DO anything" Wally rolled his eyes

"NIGHTWING!" Connor burst into the room running and engulfing Nightwing in a hug "Thank you man for saving me" he said still hugging him

"Your welcome Bud I'm so happy we did, you is amazing" Nightwing said hugging him back

Kid Flash shook his head "This is officially the weirdest night ever" he mumbled to himself

"WALLRUS I missed you!" Artemis shouted as she ran across the room.

"My friend you left our singing session" Aqualad stated in his usual calm voice as him and Tula walked into the room.

The fire alarm went off causing almost everyone to jump "Great, what could that possibly be" Wally groaned, he looked at the team members who all seemed to be stumbling and struggling to keep their balance "Stay" he ordered them in a calm yet stern tone

He super sped around the house to find the source for the fire alarm, he reached the kitchen. Mgann was standing in the kitchen smoke bellowing out of the stove quickly Wally opened the stove and took out the cookies dumping the burnt smoking crisps into the sink

"What the hell" an irritated voice spoke Wally looked at Mgann shocked at her choice of words

"Excuse me" Wally rose an eye brow

"You heard me you dumbass. I was trying to cook" she stated "Now I have to start all over thanks a lot" she huffed and moved to the fridge

Wally stopped her "I don't think so, you're in no shape to be cooking" he told her.

She turned to him "Who died and made you boss, your one of the most immature people on the team, no wonder your name is still Kid Flash and your 19 years old" she grumbled

Wally was taken back by her attitude change "Okay first of all Ouch! and second I'm the one most fit to be in charge since everyone else is drunk" he told her

"I'm NOT drunk, now let go of me before I break your arm" she demanded

Wally looked around not sure what to do he figured she was calm earlier when someone else was in the room with her, he quickly sped off back to the gym. "Connor" he shouted Connor turned to look at him "Wanna go tell Mgann how much you care about her?" he asked Superboy nodded and smiled he stumbled behind Wally to the kitchen

"Mgann I luh you so much, you understand me baby " he embraced her in a hug she hugged him back.

"Don't let her cook, just keep telling her how much you love her" Wally ordered Connor nodded

Wally shook his head and dashed back into the gym to check on the others. When he entered the room he found Artemis and Dick sitting on the ground with Barbara laying down.

Artemis had a bottle of Crown Royal in her hand, she took a swig and passed it to Nightwing he grinned and looked down at Batgirl "You ready BG?" He grinned she laughed and nodded her head then lifted up her shirt just to right above her belly button. He poured the alcohol in her belly button, the liquid pooled over Batgirls stomach as Nightwing leaned his head down pressing his mouth to her belly button and sucking up all the whiskey he could.

"What are you guys doing?" Wally asked disgusted

Nightwing lifted his head up and smiled "Belly button shots man! You do one. Spartacus lay down tho yo boyfriend can suck yo belly!" Nightwing stood up and sloppily walked over to Kid Flash attempting to pull him toward Artemis

"I'm good" Wally held his hands up

"Why don't you wanna suck my belly? You could do that thing you do when we're alone ..."

Wally quickly cut her off and changed the subject "Where are Tula and Kladur?" He asked worried Barbara let out a laugh

"They went swimming silly! Member they gots gilllllllllllls" Batgirl sat up and made a weird hand motion when she expressed the word gills

"What do you mean they went swimming?" Wally asked confused

"They went to da beach Baywatch, get it beach Baywatch" Dick chuckled to himself

"Great, I better go get them, can you guys behave?" Wally asked contemplating weather he'd trust their answers

"Well we aren't staying here if that's what you want" Barbara said crossing her arms

"Where are you going to go?" He asked them

Dick laid a hand on Wally's shoulder using a little more force then necessary "On Patrol were Bats silly member, I Vigilance, I the Night, I..." Wally cut him off

"If you finish that sentence I will slap you I don't care how drunk you are" Wally warned

"You two are coming with me" he dashed to the supply closet searching for something to help him then quickly came back, first he put the collar and leash on Nightwing then Batgirl

"Hey why you giving bling to my girl " Nightwing glared at Wally who shook his head

"I'm not, you have one too" he said as he adjusted Barbara's collar

"You like me!" Nightwing gasped "I'm sorry, I don't feel da same"

Wally groaned "Nightwing, I don't like you it's a collar, I have to take you two with me to the beach to get Aqualad and Aquagirl back and I can't take a chance of you two escaping or hurting yourselves cause Daddybats would kill me" he informed him through gritted teeth

Dick nodded "yeah you're probably right, he loves me lots even if he don't say it" Dick began to tear up

"Dude why are you crying?" Wally turned to him annoyed

"Cause I love Daddybats but I donno if he love me" he said softly

Wally shook his head and looked at Artemis who was clinging onto him like a leach "BG can you calm your friend" he pointed toward Dick, she got a weird grin and nodded then stepped forward she grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers "Not what I meant, but I guess whatever works" he said aloud to himself then turned to look at Artemis "Arty you're going to have to let me go so that I can go get our friends, you're staying at the cave with Connor and Mgann" he said softly holding her face in his hands.

"No fair Batgirl and Nightwing getta go wif you" Artemis pouted

Wally shook his head "That's cause they are the problem children" he smiled

She looked up at him with teary eyes "Am I a problem child? I don't wanna be bad I wanna be a good guy!"

Wally panicked "No, no you're a good one I just need you to stay here. Okay? You get to help me, just promise me you won't make Mgann mad alright?" He said

She nodded "I promise"

He laughed and leaned down pecking her lips. She let go of him while he pulled on Nightwing and Batgirls leashes, forcing them away from each others lips "Come on just friends, let's go for a walk" he lead them toward the Zeta tube and typed in the code that would bring them to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had some serious writers block for this story, if you have any ideas let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or Jessie McCartney's music…you'll see ;) lol**

Nightwing paused the video and turned to Wally, "So alcohol makes Mgann mean, Connor loving, Artemis clingy, Kaldur and Tula outgoing?" he stated

Wally chuckled "Oh you haven't seen the best part yet my friend" he grabbed the remote from Nightwing and began fast forwarding, "Nothing much happened while I was gone getting the 'Water babies', but wait till you guys see what Bird brain started doing when he found the guitar after we got back" he smile

"I didn't" Nightwing begged

Wally nodded "Oh yes you did my friend"

Tula looked at them confused "What did he do?"

Wally nodded "Oh your about to find out" he pressed play

The camera showed them arriving back at the cave Kaldur and Tula first with Wally close behind pulling Batgirl and Nightwing.

"Thank you guys for behaving" Wally commented looking at Artemis, Connor and Mgann.

Artemis ran toward Wally "Carry me Walrus" she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, Wally practically fell over he dropped the leashes and grabbed Artemis not wanting her to fall. "Arty you got to get down" he smiled kissing her cheek

"Let's go to my room" she leaned in and whispered in his ear

Wallys eyes went wide and he set her down "Babe….we ughh can't I have to look after the team" he turned pink, but quickly recovered when he realized he had released the Bats he turned around only to find them gone "Crap" he muttered stumping his foot

"What's wrong handsome" Artemis asked running her hands along his cheeks and kissing the tip if his nose

"I lost the Bats" he muttered looking around for them, he saw Batgirl sitting on the couch and moved to talk to her, hoping Nightwing was close by Artemis tailed close behind him

"BG where's Nightwing?" he questioned

She smiled brightly "Oh he went to your room to get your guitar"

Wally sighed he knew what was coming next from the one time he went to the manor and saw Dick, Barbara, and Jason drunk.

A second later Nightwing came from around the corner a guitar slung across his chest "Gather round ladies I gonna sing a song" he slurred

Surprisingly the girls complied and all took a seat on the couch. Nightwing sat down on the floor and began singing

"I don't want, pretty face don't want anyone to hold. I don't want love go waste. Want you and you beautiful soul. I know you might need time to think it over. But I fine moving forward, I ease you mind. If you give me chance, I never make you cry c`mon let's try. You might need time to think it over. But I'm fine move forward, I'll ease your mind. If you give me chance, I will never make you cry c`mon let's try. Cause I want you and beautiful soul!"

Wally paused the video and looked at all the girls, who had a goofy grin on their face from watching Nightwing sing, even Artemis did which kind of made Wally jealous.

"Nightwing I never knew you had such a beautiful voice" Mgann smiled her eyes glowing at him

Nightwing smiled "Well you know…"

" Don't let him fool you, for some reason he can only sing well when he's drunk, otherwise he sounds like a dying bird" Batgirl cut in shoving him

"Gee thanks for the great compliment BG" Nightwing rolled his eyes Wally smiled then nodded

"Yeah you girls might have thought this side of Nightwing was sweet but his next song choice might turn you off," he grinned and pressed play again

Once he finished Batgirl stood up and laid down on the floor "What are you doing" Wally questioned

She fiddled with her leash between her fingers then turned to look at him "I sleepy" she stated

Artemis came up behind him and ran her hands around his waist "I sleepy too Wall Wall pwease can we go to my room" she pleaded nuzzling her head in his neck he shrugged

"Babe I got to watch them, once they're all asleep we can go to your room okay?" he turned to her she nodded

"Nightwing! You sound amazing is there anything you can't do?" Connor shouted like a fangirl from where he was sitting on the couch

Nightwing pointed a finger at him "Fly…..I can't fly…well maybe I can my family was called The flying…"

"NIGHTWING!" Quickly Wally cut in not wanting Dick to blow his secret ID in a drunken state of mind "Why don't you sing us another song" he suggested trying to redirect his attention

Dick nodded and stood up "Alright, but everyone this one is for BG only" he grinned and walked toward her

She looked up at him from where she still lay on the floor "Ughh go way Wing I sweepy"

He took his legs and moved so he was standing over her he slid the guitar off of him and tossed it onto the couch. He began singing again

"Eh eh eh, eh eh eh, I met this girl down the block from me. Telled myself she too hot for me" he pointed down at Batgirl

"You guys met when you were 8" Wally cut in

Nightwing ignored him and continued singing "I got her number. We started chillin', we started buzzin' and got addicted. Now I, one she can't live without, Babs hittin me up, Say she wanna re-up. Knows I got the best in town" Nightwing thrusted his hips and continued his song

"'Cause she get da shivers. She knows I deliver" he leaned down rubbing her thigh

"I the one who holds her down, she's about to break, break, break, break, break" Nightwing began lowering his body so that he was almost on top of Batgirl who was only half awake

"And I won't let her wait, wait. It gettin' kinda late, late "He began shaking his head into the crook of her neck a sleepy smile formed on Batgirls face as she ran her hands through his hair.

"She just want to shake, shake" he grinned nibbling at her ear

Batgirl let out a small giggle and pulled his head up "Shhh Wing nobody sposta know bout that" she said pressing a finger to his lips" she pulled him back down to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist within seconds they were both asleep

Once Wally realized they were out for the night he sighed "Alright two down, only five left to go"

Wally paused the video and turned to Nightwing and Batgirl both of them were hiding their faces with their hands "So care to explain anything?" he grinned

"I think I'm scared for life" Connor mumbled

Artemis held back a laugh "Nightwing if crime fighting ever fails you have a very promising carrier as an exotic dancer" she joked

Batgirl snatched the remote from Wally "Can we please just finish the video"

"Yeah at least we are asleep now, so nothing else with us will happen" he leaned over and whispered to her as she hit play.

 **AUTHERS NOTE**

 **I know the song lyrics were messed up, but they were supposed to be…he's drunk ha-ha. By the way the songs are Beautiful Soul and Shake both by Jessie McCartney who is the voice of Nightwing in Young Justice just in case you didn't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been months and I'm so sorry I've just had the worst case of writers block ever for this story. I kept hoping some ideas would come to me, but I decided to just write and see what comes so let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

As the video began playing again it showed Connor and Mgann who were sitting on the couch. They seemed content so Wally breathed a sigh of relief hoping maybe the craziness was going to begin wearing down. He flopped down in the recliner enjoying finally being able to take a moment to relax.

That was until Artemis got a mischievous grin on her face. She strutted toward Wally and straddled his waist. "Hey Buttercup" she said

Wally narrowed his eyes "Buttercup?"

Artemis laughed and nodded "Because you're sweet, like candy. Oh candy sounds nice, Wall Wall can I have candy?" she asked swatting his chest like a child

Wally reached up and grabbed her hand "Okay, Arty babe. First we don't have any candy, second I told you not to call me that and third Ow!" he said lifting up his shirt to reveal a red mark on his chest where she was slapping him

Artemis grinned "Oh do we get to go play now?" she asked lowly as she leaned forward and began kissing his neck.

Wally took a sharp breath and quickly pushed her away "No, not yet"

She looked at him and pouted "Please Wally I _need_ you" she said as she began clawing at his chest

Wally threw his head back "Babe you're really not making this easy right now" he groaned lifting her up off of him and setting her on the ground

Once her feet met the ground Artemis let out a huff and crossed her arms. She turned to look at Nightwing and Batgirl passed out on the ground. "Nightwing has a nice ass" she stated tilting her head to the side and staring at it for a moment longer. She turned to look back at Wally "Baby, you should consider getting an ass like Nightwings" she said pointing to Nightwings butt.

Wally shook his head and rolled his eyes "Okay, I'll work on it babe" he smiled in amusement

His smile dropped though when Connor stood up and began making his way to the kitchen, Wally stood and rushed to stand in front of him " Woah there big guy, where are you going?" he asked calmly

Connor shrugged "To make myself something to eat. I'm hungry"

Wally quickly grabbed a pack of crackers that was lying on the counter and tossed it to him "Here eat these" he said wanting to keep him away from sharp and flammable objects.

Connor shook his head "I want soup"

Wally furrowed his eyebrows "You hate soup"

Connor shook his head "I love soup"  
Wally closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Connor last week Mgann made soup for dinner, it was your first time eating it. You burnt your tongue got mad, threw the bowl through the wall and stomped off toward your room shouting and I quote "I hate soup, nobody let me eat it again"

Artemis who had at some point made her way to the couch rolled over on her stomach and faced them " I think he wants soup though" she mumbled

Wally shook his head "I understand that but I don't want to get beat when he wakes up sober and realizes I let him eat it"

Mgann glared at him and marched toward him. Wally backed up against the wall as Mgann closed in on him. "If my sweet precious baby wants soup you give him his damn soup"

Wally gulped "Mgann calm down"  
Mgann shook her head "Don't tell me what to do or I will kick your ass" she growled "Now make Connor his soup"

Wally saw an opportunity and quickly moved away from Mgann "Alright fine I'll make the guy some stupid soup" he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl then took a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry.

"Soup isn't stupid! Everything deserved to be loved" Connor protested with a large smile on his face

Wally shook his head he began trying to open the can but was held back by Artemis wrapping her arms around him and sucking on his ear lobe

"Arty please back away" he said attempting to shrug her off. He was able to just long enough to get the soup in the bowl.

But as he walked toward the microwave she followed after him "No I love you!" she said like a fangirl before squeezing him again

Once the buzzer went off for the food Wally stuck a spoon in it and walked it over to Superboy "Here's your soup love boy" he said handing the bowl to him

Connor smiled "Thank you so much" he took a bite and threw his head back as if it were the greatest thing he had ever tasted

Wally looked toward Mgann on the couch she was doing that levitating thing she did, he wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing for her to do while intoxicated but decided it was probably best to leave her be. Connor moved and sat next to her setting his bowl of soup in his lap

Wally sat down in the recliner again and Artemis came and sat in his lap

"You're not going to try and seduce me again are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Artemis shook her head "No, I'm too sleepy"

Wally smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her

"You know sometimes I still can't believe I'm really dating Kid Flash" she whispered

Wally scrunched up his eyebrows "What do you mean by that?" he asked

Artemis shrugged "Because silly before I was met you I seen you on TV all the time with Flash an I thought you was cute"

Wally chuckled "Is that so?" he asked urging her to continue

Artemis nodded "Yeah that's why I was mean to you, I thought it wouldn't be professional to have a crush on you" she said through a yawn as she snuggled deeper into Wally's chest

He smiled and looked up to see that Connor and Mgann had fallen asleep, he looked down at Nightwing and Batgirl just to make sure they were still out luckily they were. Gently Wally leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Artemis' head before resting his chin on top of it and drifting off to sleep himself.

With that the video cut off, as the static played on the screen Wally looked at his teammates, excited to hear of what they had to say this time.

 **I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for long this time. The next chapter will be the last one.**


End file.
